1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a nitride-based heterojunction semiconductor device and a method for producing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In accordance with the recent growth techniques of nitride semiconductors, light emitting diodes and celadon laser diodes that include UV red wavelength bands have been developed and are widely put to use for traffic lights, electronic boards, cellular phones and the like.
Also, gallium nitride (GaN), a representative material for nitride semiconductors, attracts much attraction as a next-generation material for light emitting devices as well as power switching devices such as power MOSFETs, insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs) and high electron mobility transistors (HEMTs) of silicon semiconductors due to high critical voltage and low driving resistance.